One Week
by Pixelated-Grammar-Nazi
Summary: Kitchen table smut. If you're into that kinda thing.


**A/N: As much as I love reading and writing these, I can't help but wonder if the people that worked on this movie at Disney would loudly disapprove of our horny shenanigans or secretly be right there with us…**

**Anywho, I've been contemplating this sequel for a while now, because although I found all the smut on tumblr, (and I refuse to get a tumblr myself because I know I'll become ADDICTED), I still don't think there's enough :p That's just how messed up I am guys…enjoy it while it lasts. **

One Week

Felix had been so confident when he'd first made his point to his fiancé. He wanted to have the wedding in Hero's Duty to prove to her that her backstory would not reoccur—and even if it did, their love could withstand anything the world threw at them.

Calhoun seemed upset by the request at first, but had quickly turned it into a game of wits. She'd decided to test him. If their love could withstand a possible giant man eating Cybug on their wedding day…

Then it could withstand her threat of not having sex until their wedding _night_. He'd taken her up on the bet easily on the basis that he'd already waited 30 years to lose his virginity, what was another two months?

It had only been a week and he was losing it. She was taunting him, too, in private and in public. Watching her undress for bed was maddening, she'd even slept topless for the first couple nights, trying to break him right off the bat. He's managed to control himself while kissing her goodnight, though her wandering hands always left him wanting more. Kissing her at all was a huge risk, so during the day he avoided it almost completely, which was not something he wanted to keep up.

Not only that, but Calhoun had suggested to Vanellope that they all go to the beach at least three times that week, knowing that the permanent nine year old would never pass up on a trip to the ocean. Just seeing his soon-to-be wife in a regular bikini gave Felix the honeyglows something awful, but she'd somehow gotten her hands on even _more_ revealing swimming attire as of late. It was a challenge not to jump her in the water.

But that night, he realized something that would change his standing in their bet drastically.

She_ wanted_ him, probably just as badly as he wanted her.

She had no clue that he could tell, which was but another advantage. It had started out as a quiet evening when he realized it, Felix sitting in a chair by the fireplace working on that morning's crossword puzzle, Calhoun sitting across the small room from him on the couch reading some science fiction novel. It was a bit toasty by the fire, so with one hand still working on the puzzle, he used the other to unbutton the top of his blue work shirt. Just then, he could feel her eyes on him; he could suddenly feel her energy zero in on _him_. He glanced up at her to see that she was indeed staring.

"Anything the matter?" He asked, his tone reveling nothing of his suspicions.

Caught, she nonchalantly shook her head and went back to reading her book. "Nope."

He resisted smiling at her answer, now wanting nothing more than to tease her like she's been teasing him.

"Are you sure, dear?" He asked a moment later, putting the newspaper down on his lap and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Her eyes never left her book, but he knew she could see him. "Is there anything I can get you? You seem to really enjoy that book. Wouldn't want to have to tear you away from it."

"No, I'm fine." was her quick answer. She then curled her legs up on the couch and draped one arm across her stomach.

A defensive move, Felix thought, which meant he was on offense. He then untucked his shirts to continue unbuttoning the blue one, having discarded his belt hours ago.

"I think I'm going to treat myself to some leftover pie." He said, hopping out of his chair and walking to the kitchen. "Sure you don't want any, sugarplum?"

Calhoun shook her head, seemingly unaffected. Was he defeated already? No, he couldn't back down now. He opened the refrigerator for the pie and noticed the whipped cream on the door shelf. This mischievousness was getting the best of him tonight, and he loved it.

When he returned to the living room, Calhoun could not help but notice that he was now completely shirtless, gloves still on however, a slice of pie in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other.

_Oh Mod, help me,_ Calhoun thought. _He knows. _

Yes, unfortunately for the sergeant, Felix knew exactly what turned her on. A man partially in uniform, one of her favorite dessert toppings—one they'd used on a few occasions for more than just pie. It was all coming together.

Minutes past, the slice of cherry pie was gone, and somehow, he'd managed to spill some of the cherry juice onto his pants whilst slowly licking the plate clean. "Whoops, that'll leave a stain. Better go take care of it." Felix said, raising the can of whipped cream to his lips for another shot of it. Purposefully missing, the cream fell onto check and neck. Acting as if it were a silly mistake, he got up and meandered towards the kitchen, unbuttoning his pants on the way. His acting skills could use some work, but it didn't really matter, seeing as he was winning this game.

Calhoun cautiously stole a glance of her fiancé in the kitchen. He'd taken his pants off and was now attempting to wash them out in the sink, still a bit a whipped cream on his neck. Just one more article of clothing and he'd be…

"To hell with this…" She muttered to herself, throwing her book to the ground and stalking over to the kitchen.

"What was that, sweetie—"

Before he could finish the nickname, he was swept up and pinned to the kitchen table, his hands slammed above his head and held together by Calhoun's strong grip on both wrists. The sergeant loomed over him like a predator in the wild, making him the prey. Only, he was hoping she'd cave into her primal side and devour him. Honeyglows burned his face at the thought.

"Say we'll have the wedding somewhere else." Calhoun ordered, her tone bordering on impatience.

He shook his head vigorously. "No, ma'am."

She stared at him with piercing eyes, surprised that his stare was just as intense and showing no signs of letting up. She never would have guessed that he wanted to win their argument_ this_ badly, and it wasn't helping her that his assertiveness was both attractive and encouraging. But there was no way she was losing this bet. She knew Brad's death was just a programmed memory, but just the possibility of losing the man she had pinned to the kitchen table…it was too much for her to handle, and she wasn't about to admit it.

She could feel him growing hard and she couldn't help but grin. Just the sight of him was breathtaking. He was writhing below her, helpless in escaping her grip, but too determined to give up. His glossy brown hair messily strewn over his face and eyes, those bright blue eyes giving off a lust she'd never seen from him before. He was breathing hard through his mouth, his petite and wonderfully exposed chest rising and falling with every deep breath, his small body shuddering at the crisp night air flowing through open window in the kitchen. His legs more or less useless, one on either side of her, spread out to her satifaction. Without a second thought, she pushed herself off the table and stood, taking off her shirt and pinning him down again before he could reposition himself.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Fix-it?" she asked in a fierce whisper, her lips hovering over his neck where the whipped cream was still dripping.

"Guess it's one thing we have in common." He answered through labored breaths. After a moment of neither saying anything, anticipation rising in his gut, Felix felt her lips suddenly lock onto the skin of his neck as she started to suck. He gasped at the contact, moaning in earnest at the feeling of her mouth on his skin. She'd left marks doing this a few times, and there had been no night where he wanted it more.

He couldn't break his hands away from hers, but he refused to be completely at her mercy. Her lips were sending waves of pleasure through him, almost drowning his senses before he could think of doing anything else but to lie there. She finally maneuvered herself down his chest just enough for him to bring a leg between hers and shift it to _exactly_ the right spot.

She gasped and broke away from him only to find the seriously aroused look in Felix's eyes to be more dangerous than his leg between hers. In her moment of weakness, he managed to wrestle his hands away from hers and gripped the back of her neck, dragging her lips to his, surprised at her lack of resistance. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he tugged his gloves off, finally able to feel her naked skin with his bare hands. While Felix groped around for her bra clasps, Calhoun reached down and unbuttoned her pants, letting them fall to the floor. After unhooking her bra and pulling it down, he dragged his hands from her back to her breasts, knowing exactly how she liked to be touched.

She broke away from their kiss and moaned his name when his thumbs found her nipples. She loved it when he teased her, but was always vengeful in bed (or on the kitchen table, if we want to be completely accurate here.) She proceeded in sliding his boxers off, something she's wanted to do for a few days now, but before she could really do anything to him, Felix—with strength and agility that only Calhoun knew he had—managed to flip them over. He was almost precariously perched on the edge of the table, but he didn't care in the least. He held onto his fiancé's legs for balance and spread them out as far as he could in that position. Deciding to tease her again, he reached down to her opening and felt with his fingers just how wet she was—which was quite wet. She gasped at the raw contact, all thoughts of rebelling for the sake of a bet abandoned for desire.

He teased her opening with two digits for a moment before sliding up and circling her most sensitive area. Her sighs were thick with longing and relief, Felix loving the way she moaned his name, having missed it profusely. Without warning, he replaced his fingers with his throbbing member, pushing into her with a loud groan, hearing something similar from her.

"Jiminy…" he managed to say, everything else amounting to incomprehensible noises instead of words. He looked up to his lover to see her face. She was sweating already, hair tousled about her face and chest heaving. She was so beautiful, in bed (/kitchen table), in her armor, in her casual clothing, it didn't matter.

"Fix-it." She said. He knew what that meant, she was getting impatient, but she wasn't about to take over, either. Without another thought, he started a moderately quick pace, his thrusts also moderate, figuring out what kind of force felt best to her right now.

"Faster…" he heard Calhoun say, though it was quiet. He knew she hated admitting what she wanted, but he knew her well enough now that she trusted him with her needs and wants. Most of them.

He went faster, and harder, gaining the sound of his lover's moans. He was gaping at the feeling too, the only real word coming out of his mouth being an elongated "Tamora…" he eventually let go of her legs and grasped her hips, bending his head down to rest on her stomach, thrusting at a slightly different angle that made all the difference.

Calhoun ran both hands through his hair, knowing how much he liked it, also needing something to hold onto. This was a sign that he was close, and right then, she could feel herself getting there. Feeling her stomach muscles tense in anticipation, Felix reached between them and touched her, rubbing her firmly up and down. Her climax hit abruptly because of it, his only seconds behind. They both shuddered against each other and nearly screamed the other's name in their high.

Afterword, Felix didn't immediately withdrawal. Instead, he lay with his head still resting on her stomach, his arms fully wrapped around her middle.

"You really want the wedding in Hero's Duty…" Calhoun said, breathlessly breaking the silence.

He simply nodded, knowing she could feel it. At this point, neither cared about the bet anymore, and Felix could tell from the tone of her voice that she had some explaining to do, no more arguing.

Calhoun sat up and carried Felix over their bedroom, the table no longer suitable for their current situation. She laid him down first and crawled up on him, her face hidden in the crook of his neck, her arms enveloping him in a firm hug. He wrapped his arms around her neck, running his hands through her hair to comfort her.

"You know why I don't want to have the wedding there." She said after a moment of just holding her love.

"And you know why I do." Felix replied, his very voice soft, just above a whisper. It was silent for a moment before Felix decided to continue. "Tammy, you're the bravest person I know, but that one memory haunts you everywhere you go. During the day, in your sleep…" It hurt him to know that something so traumatic still haunted her dreams, after all his efforts to make her happy. He continued. "I want to chase your fears away. I want to take care of you."

Calhoun heard the sadness in his voice and lifted her head up from his shoulder to see the single tear now streaming down the side of his face. She kissed it away and spoke into his ear. "You don't have to fix everything. I'm not even sure you can, if you haven't already."

He pushed her away just enough so that he could look into her eyes. "I can try. And this chance I have to give you the wedding you've always wanted…it's my last."

They stared at each other before Calhoun let herself smile at him. "If anyone can fix my wedding day, it's you." She leaned down and kissed him, thankful for everything he's already done for her, wondering if he'll ever know how grateful she was to have met him after only one week of being plugged into Litwak's.

**Praise, flame or ignore the review box to your heart's content. Tell me if the is crap or not so that I can rewrite it, or at least add to it. Smut is not my strong point, but I wanted to write this :D**


End file.
